Loving Hermione Granger
by Kamilita
Summary: Taking place in 6th year at Hogwarts. An innocent Hermione gets suspicious unwanted attention from an admiring stranger and weird things start to happen all around her. Snape shows inappropriate interest, Harry is moody and problematic, Ron gets confused and jealous. Hermiones world is falling apart. Who will come to her rescue? Classic love story, with occasional sexual content.


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. All property of the lovely J.K. Rowling.

This story takes place the sixth year of hogwarts. Its a love story, its length is yet undecided. But if eagerly supported, who knows right? Some sexual content is very probable. So sensitive readers; you have been warned. :)

Hope you enjoy it.

English is not my first language and this is my first fanfic in years so bear with me and any eventual grammar mistakes!

Hermione was not feeling well. She had had the sneaking suspicion all week that she was being watched, by someone. But by whom? Who was this mysterious and quite frankly, creepy observer? Stalker even?

It all began at the Tuesday earlier in the week. She was standing outside the dorm, waiting for Ron to climb his way through the portrait when she felt an icy wind blow past her and what felt like a hand slowly trailing down the back of her right leg. And when she had turned around in alarm – no one was there! And it sounded like muffled feet hurriedly making their way away from her, but could she be sure? Maybe she was imagining things. Maybe all this heavy studying finally had gotten the best of her.

But the feeling was still there with her and she remembered it very vividly. The swift touch on her leg that left her skin tingling and her cheeks embarrassingly rosy. That warm longing feeling that remained. And she shivered as she sat next to Harry in the big hall eating breakfast ; porridge. The porridge looked grey and uninviting. The room seemed too crowded. "So many people at Hogwarts, it could be anyone of them. The person could be at this table right now…", Hermione thought, panic rising in her throat. She looked suspiciously around. Everything _seemed _normal. But who knew really? Who _knew_? Ah, this was truly driving her mad! Maybe she _was_ imagining things?

Wednesday was ruined, by thoughts pondering over last night's event. Everywhere she went she was met with strange looks. Did she have anything stuck to her hair? It happened too often, for it to be funny. Did she have some dirt on her face? She was wearing mix matching socks? No… After a check in the girls bathroom mirror, she looked absolutely like she always did. Bushy brown hair, distant brown eyes, pale face, nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary.

Pansy walked out of a booth, spotted Hermione bending closer to the mirror and said with a leer "Hey Mudblood…nice face! Ever heard of make-up? I think I see a zit popping up! But you Mudbloods can't afford it I bet…" She laughed an unpleasant laugh to herself and waltzed out humming loudly out of tune, making sure to blow a kiss with her horrible pale pink lips. Hermione sighed. She didn't have a suitable come-back for that, not today. And it didn't help that everywhere she went people somehow appeared to share the same thought; "Look at the ugly, horse face know-it-all. She think she's something special, when she is so _not_." To put it lightly – things could have been better. And that lingering feeling was still there, following her around like a mean dog… the feeling that she was not alone.

And then she remembered yesterday, Thursday evening. Again it happened! She was walking outside towards Hagrids hut for some tea and sympathy. Hagrid had been very supportive lately with everything going on around her, all the extra work this sixth year, Ron being occupied with Lavender, Harrys constant mood swings, the growing danger around them, Lupins disappearance, Dumbledore nowhere to be found. It was all too much already and now this?

She had been walking in the darkness, the damp grass wetting her shoes and socks, the cold wind pulling her hair…or was that the wind?! That hurt! She span around and somewhere in her proximity she heard the ghost of a low dark laughter. "Who is there? Show yourself! I can defend myself! Show yourself, you coward!" she shrieked, her voice breaking, with her wand whipping around her frantically. But nothing. Not a sound, nor a movement. She lowered her wand, felt utterly defeated, so tired of it all and turned around and kept walking towards Hagrid's. Muttering under her breath "Why, why, why? Why me?"

And today it was Friday, the porridge still looked unappetizing. It looked even like it was gloating, if porridge could gloat, Hermione thought, sticking out her lower lip.

A big white owl landed beside her, almost knocked over her glass of juice, stretched out its leg for her to undo the little scroll. It chirped irritated to finish its business in a fast pace, it was a school owl after all, no patience whatsoever. Hermione quickly came to her senses and released the parchment from its deliverer and began reading…

"_Hello little Tusselhead. Enjoying your brainy self lately? Do you know you say many interesting things in your sleep? Like how you like me to pinch your thighs until they're pink? They look delicious from where I'm sitting."_

Hermione yelped and made such a violent reaction that she knocked out not only her own juice cup but also Harry's bowl of porridge and Seamus Quidditch magazines to the floor as she stuck her head under the table. Ron released himself from Lavenders face with a loud "plop" and asked somewhat dizzy but nonetheless concerned "What bloody hell happened?! You ok, Mione? " Lavender pouted at the nickname.

Hermione resurfaced from under the table, quite a bit flustered and stammered "yeah I'm ok, Im ok…I just…I just remembered I forgot something at the dorm…a book, yes a book!" and she got up quickly, made a little swirl with the wand to wipe up the spilled liquids and assembled her things . "Im sorry Harry, Seamus…see you at potions, I got to get my...eh…book" , she said much faster than usual and bolted. Ron just stared and blinked slowly, Harry grunted something incomprehensible and Seamus looked amused. Lavender stared sourly at Ron, making tut tut noices with her tounge.

Over the tables, from the other side of the hall, a loud roaring laugh was heard.

Hermione didn't have time to look who it was, she was too embarrassed. But it sounded eerily familiar and somehow she felt it was meant for her. She needed to get somewhere to think and fast. She hadn't forgotten any book, she would never. How irresponsible it would be! She walked fast towards the library, not many should be there at this hour. She could be safe with her thoughts. The corridor swayed left, she hurried on with quick steps, eyes to the floor and didn't see who she walked into – Snape! "Miss Granger! You could atleast take your head out of the clouds while rounding a corner? 20 points from Gryffindor for nearly knocking over a Proffessor. Shouldn't you by any chance be heading in the other direction? You do are aware of that you should be in my potions class this morning?"

Hermione blushed to resemble a tomato . She hated to look stupid in front of a professor, no matter who it was and if she agreed or not with his personality. "Yes, yes Professor Snape. " She said in a low voice, staring at his black shiny shoes. She had never noticed they were so shiny before. Or maybe it was her eyes starting to well up. "Its allright, but think Granger, think next time!" Snape continued with a wicked smile playing his lips. He far too much enjoyed seeing this little adorable Gryffindor smarty pants with her cheeks rosy and flustered in agony. Hermione missed this display on the professors pasty face and continued to stare in shame on his shoes .

" Yes Professor Snape, I will. Im sorry." She said in a small voice. Snape's chest swelled at this and his mind started to wander… What if he could find a way to be alone with her, some private tutoring perhaps… Her obedient sweet face listening to his every word. He could have his way with her… on his desk. Hermione looked up, her eyes widening in fear and surprise. He looked like he had been hexed, with such dark fixed eyes, she thought bewildered. Snape quickly composed himself and said with a stern voice "Its better if you come with me to class don't you think? You were not planning on missing it, were you?" His gaze penetrated hers. She swallowed "No of yours not, Professor! Wouldn't…dream of it, professor…" His eyes warmed at her for a split second before he put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her in the other direction. Confused Hermione started walking…her eyes very distant. What had just happened? Snape was acting so strange. He touched her? He never touched anybody as she could remember. And that look of his, so strange…

They continued to walk beside eachother in silence, Snape glancing down on her every so often, smiling to himself. Hermione was on the other hand lost in a nest of troublesome sticky sthoughts.

END of Chapter 1!

Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;D Please leave a review, your positive responses or constructive criticism! Thanks so much!

/Kami


End file.
